Beautiful Disasters
by SillyStephie412
Summary: Kagome was that cute nerdy girl in high school with a hidden talent. InuYasha was that rude popular boy that was just way better at writing things rather than saying them. In school they hated each other on the outside but on the inside secretly loved each other. So what happens when Kagome goes from ugly duckling to beautiful swan with a new alias?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING InuYasha

Summary: Kagome was that cute nerdy girl in high school with a hidden talent. InuYasha was that rude popular boy that was just way better at writing things rather than saying them. In school they hated each other on the outside but on the inside secretly loved each other. So what happens when Kagome goes from ugly duckling to beautiful swan with a new alias?

Chapter 1: The Start of it all

**KAGOME'S POV**

I'm Kagome Higurashi. I am 17 years old and in my second half of my junior year. Well you see, I'm not exactly popular. Ever since I started school here at Tama High my freshmen year, I have been labeled as a nerd and the school's public verbal punching bag for the "cool kids." I used to have those thick fashion style glasses and was never really into the girly name brand clothes. Then again what can I say I was more of a casual tom boy/laid back girly type mix. Jeans and a t-shirt were just fine in my eyes but I of course still had to wear minimal make up. My hair was usually down or in a ponytail. About half way through sophomore year I ended up getting contacts and wearing clothes more on the girly side.

Even those changes didn't distract the "populars" from striking out at me with ever chance. The leader of the group you ask? Of course, it was none other than that pompous ass InuYasha Tashio. He was student body president, captain of the football team, and just about every other team at that. All the girls wanted him, except me and my best friends Rin and Sango. Yup, we were the "Geekettes" as InuYasha liked to call us.

"HEY FOUR EYES!" Previously named jerk yelled across the classroom not long after the teacher walked out to run an errand. Rolling my eyes, I adjust my head phones and go back to my notes. 'He really needs a new hobby…. I mean four eyes? Really?! It's obvious I got rid of my glasses ages ago and now wear contacts.' I rant to myself. I was in third period Japanese History and we had a long list of notes to copy about the feudal era so the teacher left us to our notes so he could do "something important." Or so he says. Everyone knows he leaves so he can go hit on the new Spanish teacher who just so happened to have a free period this period. Anyway, back to class. I'm sitting here copying notes when InuYasha starts trying to harass me. Luckily I brought my iPod today.

Suddenly I start getting hit with spit balls and so I throw my hood up on my black Hurley Skateboarding brand hoodie. Not exactly girly, but it's the only sweater I have left from my father, so it's my favorite. I turn my music up and focus on my work while the lyrics to Ignorance by Paramore stream into my ears. Out of nowhere I feel my hood being ripped off of my head. I look up not surprised to see InuYasha holding the hood. I narrow my eyes as my anger boils. No one, and I mean NO ONE, touches my father's hoodie. He had pulled the last straw. I ripped my ear buds out of my ears and slam my iPod down on my desk, sparks flaring in my dark ocean blue eyes.

"Listen and listen close you pompous hanyou asshole! Do not EVER touch this hoodie again! Do you understand me? Never! I put up with your shit just for the pure fact that in a year I will be graduated and in America and far away from you." I stand and look him square in the eyes poking my finger into his chest. "Touch this hoodie again and I will make that remaining year so horrible that you will escape to hell for a damned vacation!" I warn as I swat his hand away from the hood and readjust the sweatshirt on myself. When I look up from readjusting, I notice everyone is staring and I don't care. What does take me by surprise is the sudden smirk and flick of some indescribable emotion that flitted across his face.

"Grew a pair of balls did we? That's some feistiness to being coming from a freak of nature like you. What makes you think that you can possibly do anything to me? You're too…."

*_SLAP*_

Everyone sits there, a clear sense of shock on their faces. Yes, I did just slap the mouthy half-demon in front of me, and Kami did it feel wonderful. InuYasha's eyes narrowed but never left my face. My hand burned from the viciousness of the assault but I did not show any realization about it in front of him. In fact, I step closer to him and look him dead in the eyes. My normally calm blue eyes looked more like the blue flames of a fire and you could feel the anger rolling off of me.

To my disappointment, the very moment I went to bitch out the angered dog, our teacher returned.

"Is there a problem here you two?" He asked looking between me and InuYasha.

"Not at all Teach, nothing that can't be settled after school that is." His threat did not go unnoticed, at least not by the class and me.

"Then I suggest you return to your seat before I give you a third detention Mr. Tashio." The teacher said in return. We both return to our seats. The tension like a piano wired pulled tight across the class. No one dared to move afraid to spark a fire from the embers I already lit. The teacher gave out the homework and shortly after the bell rang. Already having my stuff packed, I was already out the door and on my way to the cafeteria to meet up with Rin and Sango and get lunch. We never ate in the lunchroom though. Usually we ate outside or in the library and since it was raining we chose the library.

Already there and waiting for us was the only kids that actually talked to us, There was Koga who was a wolf demon and had been begging me for a date since the day I arrived. Next to him was Miroku, who is only out casted due to his unbelievable perverted habits. He has been chasing Sango since before I arrived and from what I can see, he might actually be getting close to getting her, if only he could leave his hand off her butt. Then there was Sesshomaru. He was InuYasha's half-brother, and was far more popular. Yet, Sesshomaru was highly anti-social, unless Rin was around, and hated his brother so that's why we hung around him.

Everyone was gossiping about what happened in history, asking me questions here and there about it. "I'm just tired of his bullshit, that's all" I reply when Miroku asks what caused me to snap. It wasn't a complete lie, but I would never tell them about why the hoodie meant so much. Getting bored of the topic, I pull out my journal. It's where I write my music. Something else my friends don't know about me. I write and can sing fairly well. I just quit singing after my father died, and stuck to writing my music instead. I had just finished my most recent song and was rereading it for mistakes when I felt that disappointing presence enter the library. Before he can make his way over to start the tormenting, I quickly put my journal away.

"Hey look it's a nerd meeting in action." InuYasha announced walking up to the table and putting his hand on my chair. "And here is the president. So Geekette, ready to finish what you started?" He asked glaring down at me. But before I could answer, Sesshomaru and Koga are up and between me and a surprised InuYasha.

"You will not bother the girl anymore Half breed. If you do you will deal with this Sesshomaru." The stoic prince said with no emotion in his flat voice. Koga just glared at him with his fists clenched. A shocked InuYasha fixed his face and frowned at Sesshomaru.

"You're protecting her? What do you have a thing for this wench? The All Mighty Sesshomaru has a thing for a human..." And faster than the human eye could see InuYasha was off the floor by his neck which had Sesshomaru's hand around it.

"Sesshomaru, please put him down, he isn't worth it." I ask bored, when secretly in my mind I was freaking out. 'Wow, that escalated quickly' I thought. I looked at Rin, who noticed the fear and plead in my eyes. She and Sango were the only ones who knew about me secret crush on the jerk that tormented me during the day. Rin nodded and walked over to the stoic demon that was still chocking out InuYasha, and placed her hand on his arm. He looked down at her pleading face out of the corner of his eye and sighs tossing InuYasha aside. The rest of the day and everyday all the way to graduation went about the same. I would get harassed and my friends would defend me then the day would go on with evil glares at my back.

After graduating with high honors, like I promised my mother I would do. Mom kept her deal and I was officially on the plane to America. I had a full ride scholarship to UCLA (University of California, Los Angeles. I texted my mom and friends back home once I was settled into my single bed dorm. This is the beginning of my life. No more harassing, no more being the outcast, no more InuYasha. Yet that last part doesn't sit as well with me as I thought it would. I lay back and go to sleep, anxiety about starting college tomorrow overwhelming me.

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so let me know what you think. :) If enough people like it I'll update ASAP. If I don't update right away, I'm sorry. I'm a college student and a single mom so life's a little hectic. Lots of love to any readers!**

**~SillyStephie~**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _Beautiful Disasters_

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING InuYasha

Summary: Kagome was that cute nerdy girl in high school with a hidden talent. InuYasha was that rude popular boy that was just way better at writing things rather than saying them. In school they hated each other on the outside but on the inside secretly loved each other. So what happens when Kagome goes from ugly duckling to beautiful swan with a new alias?

****Sorry for the long break. Life's just hectic with college and my son and work. But I promised to update and I always keep my promises. So here it is. The long awaited Chapter 2. Enjoy :)****

**~SillyStephie~**

Chapter 2:

It's been about 3 years since she moved here to L.A and she had made many friends, one of which got her back into her singing. It started when her friends had recorded her singing and put it up on the internet. They were just goofing off in their dorms, and Kagome had not noticed that one of her friends took out a camera to record her singing. Next thing she knew she was in meetings with producers and signing contracts for a record deal and spending all her free time in the studio. That's where she was now, at the studio singing some songs she had written.

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<br>I learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<br>And I've learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

And it took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>Tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as the music ended and took her headphones off. Stepping back away from the mic she smiled up at her producer. He gave her a thumb up and signaled her to come out of the booth. Kagome stretched and walked out to hear the play back. She couldn't wait till her friends back in Japan heard this song. They were the only ones who knew about her secret.

When she started up her singing, she changed her name so no one would know that she was singing. Even more, so when she went home at holidays, no one at home could use her. It was a safety net. So when she entered the music world she decided to go by the name of Kyoko, which means mirror. It was her own attempt at being ironic since everyone always commented on how much she is a mirror image of the music star.

She woke up one day to Rin calling her. Rin called every week to update Kagome on the group and the hottest trends of Japan. She was always the stylish one. This week Rin was raving about the newest hot singer, Kyoko. As soon as the name came out of Rin's mouth, Kagome choked on her water. From there Rin got increasingly suspicious. Never being one to hide anything from her friends, Kagome admitted to being Kyoko but made Rin swear to not tell anyone. Rin not being able to hold a secret told the group and Kagome's family. That whole day Kagome's phone went off from friends and family asking why she didn't tell anyone. Kagome was glad the weight of the secret was off her chest but she was still a little upset with Rin for opening her mouth.

Coming back to the present, Kagome said her approval to the song and said her goodbyes. It would be a couple months before she would be back to the campus. It was summer vacation and she was spending her time home in Japan. Walking back to her dorm, Kagome picked up her luggage and met her producer in the parking lot to say goodbye before heading to the airport. Sadly her producer will be following her about 2 weeks later to do more work. Ten hours later and Kagome was getting off the plane and into the arms of her mother and brother.

"Oh Kagome, I've missed you so much!" Kagome's mother, Mika, said as she hugged her daughter. Kagome reached over and ruffled Souta's hair. She missed these two so much. She was home for Christmas but the time from then to now have seemed to drag on for far too long.

"I've missed you both as well Mom. Let's get home, I'm exhausted." Kagome said smiling wide. They stopped and picked up her luggage and headed home. Once home, Kagome noticed her grandfather waiting for them up by the shrine. With a smile, Kagome waved at her grandfather. 'He looks like he's doing so well. I hope he isn't overdoing himself.' She thought to herself as her mother parked the car.

"Kagome! You're home!" Grandpa said as he walked up and hugged Kagome. Hugging back Kagome smiled. "Grandpa you look like you are doing well. You aren't overdoing yourself are you?" Kagome asked suspiciously. Laughing Grandpa completely ignored her question and went to get her bags. Chuckling to herself Kagome shook her head and helped take her bags to her room.

After dinner, Kagome went straight to bed with promises to spend more time with the family tomorrow. After taking a shower, Kagome laid down on her bed in her white shorts and black muscle shirt. Sighing in relief to be home, she took out her laptop to check her emails and to let everyone at college know she made it safely. Reading through she noticed her producer had sent her an email right after she had boarded the plane. Reading it, her eyebrows furrowed in irritation at the fact he had set up a song writing contest in her hometown. He wanted her input on the details.

"Just lovely, another contest. Granted some of these songs the contestants enter are really good, but I would rather just to have a break and spend time with my family and friends," Kagome grumbled to herself. She replied back that the contest sounded fine to her but the winner should be allowed to stand in for a session of recording the song along with the already offered free ticket to her next concert in a month. She sent her reply and the producer sent her a response in no time agreeing to her deal. She shut down her laptop and plugged in her cell phone. Stretching, Kagome yawned and laid down in bed as her cat Buyo jumped up to cuddle next to her.


End file.
